This invention relates to weighing instruments and more particularly to portable scales for weighing vehicle loads.
For many years there has been a need for portable scales for vehicles that could be easily carried to various locations and utilized to weigh vehicles and their heavy loads. Although several types of different portable scales have been devised for this purpose, none have received wide acceptance because of their inaccuracies and difficulties in reliability.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide portable vehicle scales that can be easily transported from one location to another in which the scales are extremely accurate for measuring the vehicles and their loads.
An additional object of this invention is to provide portable vehicle scales that are capable of accurately weighing a wide range of vehicular loads.
A further object of this invention is to provide portable vehicle scales that are extremely sturdy and capable of operating in a wide range of climatic conditions.
An additional object of this invention is to provide portable vehicle scales that may be easily assembled for weighing loads of tandem axle vehicles such as large trucks and trailers.
A further object of this invention is to provide portable scales which resist lateral movement in a very effective and efficient manner without materially affecting the accuracy of the scales.
A further object of this invention is to provide portable vehicle scales that have the unique means of pre-loading the scales to a desired level without adversely affecting the accuracy of the scales.
A still further object of this invention is to provide portable vehicle scales having variable capacitor transducers with electrical systems for accurately measuring capacitance change in the transducers.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.